


Sweet, Steamy Revenge: New Experience

by CuddlyChristina2017



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Robin and Lucina are mother and daughter, It's a simple side story, Male Robin and Lucina are husband and wife, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, brief Lucina/Inigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyChristina2017/pseuds/CuddlyChristina2017
Summary: Author's note: A small ditty I cooked up for Pokemon_rhoades. It also happens to take place after Lucina and the other kids 'get together' once they drank the sake in SSR. As with the main story, Robin is a woman, but I will also be doing a different version of the side story (copy-paste, anyone?) with male Robin.





	1. Main Story (Female Robin Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: A small ditty I cooked up for Pokemon_rhoades. It also happens to take place after Lucina and the other kids 'get together' once they drank the sake in SSR. As with the main story, Robin is a woman, but I will also be doing a different version of the side story (copy-paste, anyone?) with male Robin.

**New Experience: A 'Sweet, Steamy, Revenge' Side Story**

After Lucina and Cynthia had another round of pleasure with Gerome and Yarne, so that the two boys could ponder who to fool around with next, the two girls engaged in a rather brief conversation.

"So, Lucina...ever fooled around with a woman? Chances are, our moms our probably gonna share saliva." Cynthia asked.

"With a woman...? No...I...I haven't, really. But mother and Sumia? Oh my...!" Lucina replied.

"It could be pretty fun, just the two of us." the tomboy said, leaning in to kiss the long-haired girl sweetly.

Lucina ended up returning the kiss just as deeply, and wrapped her arms around her. She and Cynthia laid back on the floor, and their kiss began to add a little tongue to the mix, although Lucina seemed to be a little nervous at tonguing her.

Her hands reached Cynthia's breasts, and with both hands, squeezed and cupped them almost lovingly. At the same time, Cynthia brought her hand to in between Lucina's legs, and slid a finger into her, prompting a gasp to escape her lips.

Meanwhile, Robin had just shared a passionate moment with Frederick, with Olivia joining in, and stumbled out of their guest room. She seemed rather curious as to what her daughter was up to, and decided to enter the living room.

When she came in, she found her daughter in between Cynthia's legs, tasting her with immense relish. She also noticed Severa with Inigo, Laurent with Noire, and the rest of the Sword Masters's offspring already copulating, due to the effects of the strange sake Anna offered.

She sat next to Lucina and with a smile, encouraged her by saying, "You can do it, Lucina. I'm sure you can bring her to orgasm."

The young woman took notice of her mother's words, and smiled back and replied, "Sure I will, mother."

And with that, she slid two of her digits into Cynthia's entrance, and she arched her back and moaned her name. As she squeezed her breasts while enjoying Lucina's tongue within her, her eyes slightly widened when Robin hovered above her.

"You must be Lucina's mom, right? Whatcha trying to do?" she asked curiously.

Robin just giggled before straddling Cynthia's face, and the younger woman could only comply as she placed both hands on the older woman's hips, her eager tongue delving into her, and making her moan sweetly as she witnessed her daughter tasting her friend.

As Lucina pleased Cynthia, Cynthia pleased Robin, and that was when Lucina noticed someone approaching her from behind. She moaned ever so slightly as the masculine figure filled her, so that he could move inside her at a steady pace.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself...I just wanted to go for another round with you." Inigo told her.

Lucina smiled back, and her tongue, along with Cynthia's went much deeper, eager to make Cynthia and Robin, respectively reach their climax. As for Inigo, he leaned in to squeeze Lucina's breasts for a bit as he rammed into her.

"Ah...so good..." Robin managed to say between breathless moans before leaning in so that Cynthia could slid a few fingers into her.

"Lucina...I'm gonna...!" Cynthia said.

Robin and Cynthia both moaned in unison, once Cynthia and Lucina, once again respectively, brought them to an intense climax. As Lucina lapped up Cynthia's fluids, the tomboy tasted the older woman's own almost eagerly.

"Hey, Robin, don't you wanna go at it with one of the guys? We could sure learn something from you." Cynthia asked.

"Thanks, and no thanks. I think I should return to Chrom and the others; I'm quite sure I can convince one of the guys for a threesome with him and his wife." Robin replied as she stood up.

"Aww, too bad. But hey, good luck with the rest of the Sword Masters!" Cynthia said.

"By the way, Lucina, are you having fun?" Robin asked her daughter.

Lucina smiled and said, "Of course; I believe...mm...this is going to continue through the whole night."

Robin smiled, and exited the living room, leaving Lucina and the others to enjoy their time spent together.


	2. Alternate Story (Male Robin Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: And now for something completely different!
> 
> Just so you know, the pairings in the male Robin version are as follows:
> 
> Chrom married Sumia (thus, having Lucina and Cynthia)
> 
> Henry married Tharja (had Noire)
> 
> Gaius married Lissa (had Owain)
> 
> Libra married Olivia (has Inigo)
> 
> Frederick married Cherche (had Gerome)
> 
> Virion married Sully (had Kjelle)
> 
> Kellam married Panne (hard Yarne)
> 
> Vaike married Miriel (had Laurent)
> 
> Ricken married Nowi (had Nah)
> 
> Donnel married Maribelle (had Brady)
> 
> Lon'qu married Cordelia (had Severa)
> 
> Stahl married Emmeryn
> 
> Basilio and Flavia are in a relationship, have yet to marry
> 
> ...and (surprise, surprise!) Robin married Lucina (had female Morgan)
> 
> Phew! Sure ain't easy coming up with these pairings, let me tell you! With that said, on with the show!
> 
> EDIT: Yeah, I tweaked this a few times, so hopefully it made more sense.

**New Experience: A 'Sweet, Steamy, Revenge' Side Story (Male Robin version)**

After Lucina and Cynthia had another round of pleasure with Gerome and Yarne, so that the two boys could ponder who to fool around with next, the two girls engaged in a rather brief conversation.

"So, Lucina...ever fooled around with a woman? Chances are, you're probably gonna share saliva with one of us." Cynthia asked.

"With a woman...? No...I...I haven't, really. But what if mother did that with another woman? Oh my...!" Lucina replied.

"It could be pretty fun, just the two of us." the tomboy said, leaning in to kiss the long-haired girl sweetly.

Lucina ended up returning the kiss just as deeply, and wrapped her arms around her. She and Cynthia laid back on the floor, and their kiss began to add a little tongue to the mix, although Lucina seemed to be a little nervous at tonguing her.

Her hands reached Cynthia's breasts, and with both hands, squeezed and cupped them almost lovingly. At the same time, Cynthia brought her hand to in between Lucina's legs, and slid a finger into her, prompting a gasp to escape her lips.

Meanwhile, Robin had also fallen under the spell of the love potion after he was discovered by Anna, leading to a rather torrid encounter. Not bothering to put his yukata back on after resting up, he investigated the noises coming from the living room. As he stepped in, he found the Sword Masters's offspring, including his wife Lucina and their daughter Morgan, already at it since the merchant convinced them to take the potion.

Morgan was on top of Gerome, riding him with fervor, and he couldn't help but squeeze her hips as he moved inside her. Robin then noticed Lucina and Cynthia, and with curious eyes, sat next to them as Lucina continued her ministrations.

Somehow, she glanced at him and smiled, before she went over to kiss him sweetly, and said, "I'm really glad you showed up, Robin. I was getting a little lonely. As your wife, I couldn't help but be drawn to you more than ever." she said.

"Me too." he responded, smiling back.

She laid onto the floor, so that he could mount her, and after teasing her entrance, he slid into her completely. He moaned ever so slightly at how tight she was, and they went at it, Cynthia couldn't help but notice, before getting on top of Lucina.

"What about me? Don't you want a little action from me, too?" she asked with a small pout.

Robin sighed before he pulled out, and entered Cynthia from behind. She moaned with sweet abandon as she kissed Lucina deeply, letting their tongues dance together as he moved within the tomboy.

Somehow, he decided to take turns with both Lucina and Cynthia, thrusting into Cynthia a few times before going back to Lucina. This brought even more pleasurable sensations, so that he could have two at once.

As his movements began to pick up the pace, he was encouraged by Morgan and Gerome to keep going, and Robin leaned in to squeeze Cynthia's breasts from behind. He groaned ever so slightly, as he knew that his actions were beginning to pay off.

Lucina and Cynthia's climaxes were now on the rise, along with his, and soon, they both cried out his name as Cynthia came first, followed by Lucina. He ended up emptying him into Lucina, and as he reluctantly pulled out, he sat there with a tired smile.

Robin was then greeted with a kiss on the lips from Lucina, but he said, "I should be getting back to the other guest rooms; maybe Lissa wants me to join her and Gaius."

"Oh, don't worry, they already have someone with them, anyway." Cynthia said with a giggle, causing Lucina to follow suit.

Robin smiled; despite being under the love potion's control, he had all night to please both girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Morning After...with a twist!**

When Chrom awoke with Sumia sleeping next to him, both of them stark naked, he began to assume that something was wrong now that the love potion wore off this morning. Giving her a small kiss on the forehead, he went to investigate the guest rooms, the dining room, and even the baths.

To his surprise, the rest of the naked Sword Masters were all resting from what was the most amazing night of their lives: first they dealt with Risens, and now they celebrated with a night of passion no one was ever to forget. But he was now suspicious, and went to check Lucina and the others in the living room.

That was when he found the Sword Masters's offspring sleeping in pairs, with Robin sandwiched in between Lucina and Cynthia.

"Robin...?!" Chrom asked.

This prompted Robin to awaken and stand up, exclaiming at the top of his lungs, "I regret nothing!" As he ran out of the living room, Lucina and the other offspring awoke, they were in shock to discover that they had also consumed Anna's secret love potion.

Thus, Chrom found Anna in the courtyard, and after he found out that she was responsible for spiking the sake with the love potion as a means to get revenge on Robin, he and the rest of the Sword Masters, as well as their children, all not interested in putting their yukatas back on, chased after the merchant from the resort and into the streets, much to the embarrassment of nearly every townfolk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that should do it! But I wonder...are there any more intriguing ideas for some more side stories in SSR? Who knows, as long as I am willing to answer them! BTW, thanks to Pokemon_rhoades for the original idea!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting the male Robin version sooner or later, so keep your fingers crossed!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


End file.
